High speed packet-switching networks, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Internet Protocol (IP), and Gigabit Ethernet, support a multitude of connections to different sessions. It is advantageous for high speed packet-switching networks to be able to provide guaranteed bandwidth to networking applications.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.